Blake Reece
'Appearance' Blake is fairly human looking, aside from them being more beautiful than average, having a forked tongue, and horns. They stand at 5'9", brown hair, and purple eyes. Their way of dress can change from day to day, going from booty shorts and tights to leather to sweats and a t-shirt. Blake would never be caught dead without their ebony and silver cane, probably because it's actually a sword that they will cut you with should they deem necessary. 'Background' 'Fae' As a Fae, Blake was known as Lord Corvin Gardante, son of a Leech and a Red Cap, born by the blood they spilt in a rather violent act of intimacy. For the first three hundred years of his life, Corvin was very much a partier and a womanizer. He did not care for those he slept with, he cared only for himself and how to get his next fix. Never siring actual children, he produced Mooncalf after Mooncalf. But none of them would last long, always ending up as meat shields for the Incubus. However, he finally came to the realization that he proving to be a very poor gentlemen. Seeing what horror he caused to those he had forced himself upon, the Incubus became determined to right his wrongs and find some sort of redemption. So, in Gardante fashion, he took up weapons and trained. And proved to be damn good at the art of war. As a master of the blade, he was employed by the army of Murias as a high ranking officer. He provided not only his knowledge for advice, but also his blade in battle. At times, he would enter battle alone, defeating small armies that the generals did not wish to deal with. Sometimes he would have a team should the numbers be to great for just one. A Briar Prince, a Lonely Sovereign, and a Celestine were his companions and trusted friends. Then, his lust for blood in battle became too apparent to him when he gave into his bloodlust and his companions were forced to kill him. It took seven days of running a sword through his heart every time the sun rose for him to calm down. Corvin refused to continue in the field, fearing that he would lose himself to his darker nature. Leaving the front lines with his trio in toe, Lord Corvin became an instructor, teaching the warriors of Murias and Falias the ways of the blade. Due to his attitude towards his students and strict teaching style, Corvin's title as the Lusting Blade of Murias evolved into the Stern Blade of Murias. Aside from their public face, his more private exploits gave way to many rumors of what he enjoyed in the bedroom. Should any Fae wish to test these rumors, Lord Corvin was quite ready to comply. However, unlike his younger self, consent was absolutely necessary. So adamant, in fact, that many altercations came to be when the Gardante would walk by someone harassing another. And all of these altercations would end with the offender dead. But, as a gentleman and scholar, he attracted many. One such Fae was a Trickster by the name of Riza. An encounter one night turned into a very long affair. This caused him to become acquainted with many a dangerous Fae from Falias who sought to keep Riza under their thumb. Even so, Lord Corvin and Riza continued to see each other and the Stern Blade made some fairly interesting relationships. However, as much as he had his fun, Lord Corvin wanted nothing more than to have a child. But having someone carry his child was not what he wanted. Lord Corvin wished to be the one to carry his own child, a task he was unable to complete due to being male. Then a Cait Sith thief stole important information and evaded many of those from Murias who had been sent to take her down. Lord Corvin was the one tasked to do what the others had not. But even the Stern Blade of Murias couldn't find the thief before the sun rose. Fortunately, Lord Corvin found a mortal that was the answer to his problem. 'Mortal' Margret Smith was born at the end of the 19th Century and lived a fairly frustrating childhood. childhood. Once she hit her teens, however, she realized just how much she didn't understand herself. Margret never felt comfortable in her own skin, always leaning more towards the more masculine way of life. This caused her to always get into fights with others, always raising her voice, and never being ladylike. She could never act the way they wished, since sexism was still prevalent and liking both boys and girls was basically illegal. When World War I rolled around, Margret desperately wished to join in the war effort, to fight for her country, but her parents kept her at home. Then, one morning as the sun was close to breaking the horizon, she met Corvin. Seeing this as her only chance to be as close to a male as possible, she agreed to Fatebind. 'Fatebound' The roaring 20s hit and the Fatebound had some fun that they had not previously had. Still searching for the Cait Sith, they were able to take some times off and party. The Fatebound still went by Margret at this point, unable to escape their home. Then, they became pregnant with their boyfriend, a man named Robert Gates at the time. Unable to hide the fast growing pregnancy, they were forced out of their home. They traveled with their boyfriend and Mooncalf until the Great Depression hit and caused Robert, now her husband, to die an alcoholics death. The Mooncalf followed soon after, malnourished and sickly. The Fatebound, now going as Sam, was forced to use their body to provide for themselves. With their Incubus side being used to dealings with promiscuity, they were able to get by fairly well. WWII hit and Sam, still wishing to serve their country, settled for joining the women’s movement within the factories, providing equipment for the soldiers. This did not last long for Lawrence Reece, a Xion of House Marinell, recruited them to be part of a Fatebound only regiment. Still afraid of their bloodlust, Blake took to being in charge of communications. But that did not stop them from serving on specific missions. Then, one night in the 1940s, Sam fell into bed with a Cait Sith pilot who had been lost at sea for several days. Thank God for the emergence of lesbianism. Only the next day did Sam tell the Cait Sith that they had been hunting her for the past twenty years. The two came to an agreement, since according to Sam, Stella Darling was too good in bed to be killed. The two became a couple, and a very cuddly and domestic one at that. Through the years, their relationship remained strong and open to including others. Stella became part of the 2nd Legion of the Fatebound only regiment, Sam having been part of the 1st. The two served dutifully for each war and conflict, one of their last being the Bosnian War. Stella ran air strikes after the Markale Massacre and Blake's hatred for the war crimes and rape that had happened during the war, they were sent in with a small fireteam to help persuade the leaders to accept a peace agreement. Sam lead the NATO Implementation Force to enforce said peace. After that there was the Kosovo War and then the 1st and 2nd Legion were disbanded, everyone receiving honorable discharges and retirements. However, they are all still on the calling card should they be required to enter service again. Over their 53 year military service, Sam recieved the Army Good Conduct Medal, the Superior Unit Award and the Meritorious Unit Commendation for their and their fireteam's actions during the Bosnian War, the Valorous Unit Award for their and their squadrons actions during the Vietnam War, the Presidential Unit Citation for their and the rest of the 1st Legion's actions during WWII, the Defense Meritorious Service Medal for their leadership and efforts in during the Somali Civil War, the Silver Star for their actions during the Communist Insurgency in Thailand, the Distinguished Service Cross for their actions during WWII when they and two other members had to stand against an enemy battalion as well as a fireteam of enemy Fatebound, and the Soldier's Medal for a series of unfortunate incidents during the early 2000s when Lawrence Reece had some past dealings come bite him in the ass. With the entrance of the 2000s, the idea of being gender neutral really hit hard with Sam. They were not male nor female, nor a male in a female body. She and he were simply they. Sam legally changed their name to Blake Reece, in honor of their Commander who they continued to serve under for every war after WWII, and has never felt more at home in their own body. They moved to KGC in the early 2000s, with Blake becoming a dancer at a strip club under the stage name Black Spade. Hey, they have a kick ass body, they might has well use it to their advantage. When Akur-Zakir's presence became too hard to ignore, Blake let the old warrior rise within them and headed to the Waypoint. First night and they had already shed blood as well as become the first member of the Blackguard Alastar's Black Band. From there, they have gone on many missions and completed tasks, meeting and making friends with the other members of the Domain. Being the Blackguard's Right Hand has its perks, and they will continue to serve as such until Alastar falls by a hand that is not Blake's own. Blake has found much love within KGC. Their long time partner Stella proposed to them on October 16. Not only do they have Stella, but also Ace, a face from the past and a deep love. They have made many friends as well as bounds towards becoming the warrior they used to be. On February 12, 2016, Alastar died doing his duty. Blake took up the mantle soon after, his last words resinating within them. Dagon, a blast from the past, appeared in KGC intent on taking Ace home with him. He and his men caused chaos in the city, but due to the efforts of the Black Band, the Majordomo, and others, he was put down. On May 11, 2016, Blake married their long time partner Stella. On June 3, 2016, Blake became the Duke of Murias once again, having had a confrontation with Zurik that ended with his death the week previous. The term Black Duke has been coined by some of the courtiers and it seems to have stuck with them. On August 5, 2016, Blake was forced to deliver the final blow and kill Anatoly when he betrayed the Domain and gave in to the Choir. It seems Blake is starting to overcome Alastar's score. He had killed a girlfriend and two Majordomo's. Blake has killed a Majordomo, a Duke, and a technical king and boyfriend. 'Connections' Finn's: A striper club run by a human who knows about Fae and Fatebound. High end with an extremely low tolerance for any disrespect for the dancers, Finn has a strict policy of no touching the staff. A bar acts as a barrier between the dancers and the patrons. War Veterans: Having worked side by side with the many men and women of the armed forces, Blake still keeps in touch with them. Their knowledge and experiences provide insight and assistance, as well as a chance to relieve memories. Lower Westside: My eyes and ears in Lower Westside. This territory is mine. I shall protect them and they shall serve me. ACE Investigations & Security: Once Alastar's company. I took control after his death and my employees serve me well. I have told them about Fatebound, since it seems they keep getting the short end of the stick when it comes to Fae. Maltech: Once Murdock's company, then Anatoly's company, and now mine. It has seen many unfortunate circumstances, but I have ideas that will make it less of a target. Spade Consolidated: The combination of ACE Investigations & Security and Maltech. It's purpose: To collect knowledge. 'Opinions' 'People' Saya, Queen of the Unseelie: A strong leader, knowledgable, and likes to sometimes poke fun at her courtiers. She is a scary woman as well, but I know she cares about all of us. Tonka, previous Majordomo (Deceased): Nothing but a stain upon the Queen's court room floor. Alastar Connell, previous Blackguard, previous Duke of Murias (Decessed): I am honored to have served as part of his Black Band. He was a strong and intelligent man, as well as a skilled warrior. May his soul rest in peace. He shall be missed. Resh Khamere, former Black Ash: An influential Nephilim. However, it seems that no matter how much he has tried to humble himself, his nature as a Tale of Glory shone through. No longer the Black Ash, I hope he will be fine. Faust, Duke of Falias, Black Band: A competent doctor, healer, and sorcerer. Pretty, yes, but he is also deadly with ice magic. He makes a fine addition to my Black Band. Felice Greymoss, Yearned: We have lost contact. It makes me sad. Louie (Deceassed) Yearned: Such a cute man. It is unfortunate that they had to die. Swayne, Black Band: Being a demon has changed his attitude and his thought process, but he is still Swayne nonetheless. I enjoy his company and he is a competent member of my Black Band. I am interested in seeing how he continues through our world. An excellent father, it pains me to know that polyamory is not for him. I wish we could have worked it out. Ace, Majordomo: A love from centuries gone by. I am filled with joy to have her back in my life. As for those who wish to harm her, well I dare they come. She has stepped up and taken the position of Majordomo. I shall serve her as best I can. Stella: My love, longstanding partner, and wife. I am glad to have spent such a long time with her. She is very domestic and I love cuddling with her. After decades together we are finally married. Her ability to use cats makes her powerful off of the battlefield, and her piloting skills makes her a danger from above. Terra: A commoner who shows promise, but her attendance leaves much to be desired. Rook: I wonder where he went. Tex, previous Hearthender: One to many slip ups with the full moon has caused him to step down. A powerful sorcerer and husband to Balthazar. He is an interesting man to say the least. Clank, Hearthtender: Nice girl. She is a very skilled mechanic and healer. I enjoy talking with her. She has proven very useful in many situations. It seems she has been wrapped up in the storm that is coming to KGC. I shall protect her as best I can. Leighton Emmett, Black Ash: Competent and knowledgable. His ability with the magical arts has helped us numerous times. Zurik, previous Duke of Murias (Deceased): His ambitions got him into trouble and his mouth was the final straw. As competent as a sorcerer though he may have been, there are just some things you do not say to the Blackguard. Eri, Black Band: She is skilled in stealth and criminal affairs. She can be reckless, but she means well and gets the job done. I trust her completely and I know she shall serve me well. Nate: Strong and competent. A good man. Kai: She was strong and resilient, but she did not take to following orders at times. She has left us, which saddens me. No matter what your reputation is, you can always redeem yourself. Thomas, Black Band: Silent, yet his actions speak volumes. We got off on the wrong foot and he seems to continue to end up on the wrong end of things, but I trust his abilities. He is an asset. Malcolm Murdock Yearned: Yet another who came and went. Aventus, Yearned: Good looking man. Anatoly, Deceased: This man. He was a lover. He was close to me. I loved him. And yet he listened to the voices in his head and not my own. Jarren, Yearned: A sorcerer who came and went. Dante: That man is skilled with a spear, but I wonder where he went. Sly, Yearned, Black Band: This one is new, but I like him. He has proven to be useful. Archer: Capable, a good fighter. I am glad that he is part of this Domain. Let us hope he continues to prove himself useful. Sully: A new cat in town. I wonder what she shall accomplish. Drayorn: A 5th Legionnaire from the Fatebound Division. I did not expect to see the likes of him here. I shall put him to good use. Qwen, Yearned: A new Fatebound. He finds this place extraordinary. Hopefully he does not lose his enthusiasm. Tally, previous Seneschal: A sensible woman as far as I can tell. Thankfully she is resilient. Monte, previous Paladin, Yearned: First into battle and excellent with a sword. It also helps that they are very attractive as well. However, he is too laid back and does not seem to take things seriously. Quick to respond and arrogant as well. He has left us for something else. Tempest, previous Seneschal: A powerful warrior, but she needs to understand that you cannot always punch your problems. She has been through a lot, and it seems that it has weighed on her. Kaendor, Paladin, Yearned: He has returned and has taken his rightful position. I see us having good relations in the future. A good and honorable man, he is strong and protective, as he should be. Adara, previous Herald of the Seelie, Yearned: Pretty and a Sayter, I am looking forward to drinking with them if I get the chance. Linnea Ban-Fajir, previous White Oak, Yearned: A mouthful of a name and very beautiful. Her intelligence has helped many a time. Luka, previous Seneschal, Yearned: She was good while she was here. I hope she and Zephyr are having a quiet and peaceful life. Zephyr, Yearned: An excellent fighter and a fun person. I hope he and Luka are having a quiet and peaceful life. Valour, Yearned: A phoenix who seems up to many challenges, including sacrificing her sight so her Seneschal may see. Noble, that one. but her temper can get the better of her, same with her pride. She needs to learn how to hold her tongue. Simon, acting Seneschal: A dwarf who is up to banter with me. I enjoy his company. Hopefully he shall serve his court and this domain well. Donald, White Oak: A very skilled and resourceful dwarf. I enjoy his company on and off the battlefield. He has protected me many a time during combat, I owe him much for that. Silver: He has potential. Bright eyed, I can see him going far once he learns to believe in himself. At this point, there is only so much coddling I can give him. Hopefully he gets himself together and surpasses the warrior he once was. Carmen: She is interesting. I am surprised that I knew her in Tir Na Nog. I did not realize that she was Seelie at that time. Hm, I shall keep an eye on her and help in in any way I can. Bob: An excellent shot. Shy, this one, but I know that she is great. Cyrus: Cute. The Wind Whispers Rustled Branches: Strong, this one, and capable. An excellent ally who has connections with all walks of life. Lamb, Yearned: An interesting individual. A good sparring partner. I am interested in how she really is, passed the treasure that sits atop her head. Wolf, Yearned: Interesting as well. His story intrigues me. A long and strange tale. I am interested in seeing what becomes of him and his Lamb. Lawrence Reece: House Marinell, I served him dutifully during my many years of service in the army. A good man, a strong leader, cold and calculating, I look up to him and shall serve him again if he asked. Vell: A Lonely Sovereign I was forced to leave in Tir Na Nog. Even though she was a commoner, I saw that Vell was battled hardened. Taking her as my right hand was an excellent decision, and she seemed to think so too since she became quite motherly to me. She was the first to call me out my bloodlust and the first to comfort me when I came so close to losing myself. She always kept an eye out for me and was the first to my side should any threats comes. I miss her dearly. Luco: A Briar Prince I was forced to leave in Tir Na Nog. A warrior of House Hellenore, he was an avid swordsman and always had fun fighting at my side. He was overjoyed when his Paramour became the final addition to my trio so that he would never have to worry about her being merely used as a tool to get him to kill the enemy. A fan of nuts, peanuts and cashews preferably, and a exciting and lovable drunk, I miss hearing his adorable banter with his Paramour. Asaphreal: A Celestine I was forced to leave in Tir Na Nog. House Busirane and once a damsel in distress as the Paramour to Luco, I took her under my wing as the last member of my trio. She took to swordsmanship well and is able to dual wield dangerous blades. Deeply in love with Luco, the two are almost inseparable and are very loud and rambunctious drunks who are even louder in bed together. She is a proud warrior and refuses to let herself be used as a pawn to force her love to do anything. I was grateful to have her at my back on the battlefield. Nymeria: A Nephilim of House Britomart. I saved her from the Ice Cells when Dagon took me down there for some "fun". She became my slave and, over one hundred years, I slowly broke her and molded her into a devotee. She formed a Sword of Devotion to me, but I doubt that it is still in one piece now. I abandoned her just like the rest, and it pains me to know this. I hope she has managed to move on, maybe even gone home. I was able to let her write home and see her brother, but nothing more. I hope she is okay. Dagon: Well, well, well. I did not wish to ever see his face again. He tried to take Ace home but only gained his death. Kono: A prime example of the evils that can come from House Acrasia. He was twisted into something else, but now he is free. He lives in the Yurt and I hear he is doing okay. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: I respect those who have honor. But sometimes honor must be put to the side in order to accomplish a task. * Love: Love is a powerful tool and a powerful weapon. It protects us, gives us comfort, feeds our strength, and causes others to be caught in the crossfire by our enemies. * Beauty: Everyone has beauty, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. Unseelie * Power: Power comes in many shapes and forms: political, physical, sexual, knowledge, the list goes on. * Change: Change is constant and quite taxing, but it is necessary for us to live and grow. * Yearning: Lusting after others can be a dangerous and distracting, but it can also provide insight. 'Tropes' Battle Couple - Blake and Ace. The power of love really is to be feared. Balanced Harem - Polygamous pansexuality at it's finest. Casual Kink - Explains itself. Ethical Slut - Do who you want, want who you do. Lady of War - Blake is a swordsperson who likes to keep grace at the forefront of their attacks. Why? Because it makes them look more badass. Dominatrix - Self explanatory. Femme Fatale - They look hot and their bite is worse then their bark. Iron Lady - Blake is the Blackguard and they are prepared to lead. They will stand strong. Kicking Ass in All Her Finery - Blake likes kicking ass, that doesn't mean they have to sacrifice their looks to do so. 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: 'Kim Tilman & Silent Films - Evelyn *'Motivation: 'Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) *'Current Status: 'Zack Hemsey - So Silent *'Comeback Fight: 'Lindsey Stirling - Roundtable Rival 'Live Action' Tilda Swinton